The Deadly Games Book 1 (Discontinued-plan to be re-written)
by derpyeevee15
Summary: A group of teens versus the Capitol, let's see what unfolds! (note: This is a reboot of a previous story) Extra: Blood/gore and language will appear! You have been warned! Discontined/planned to be re-written on a wattpad account (derpyeeveeOCs) sometime in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a reboot of a story I deleted with a few changes and hopefully its better in every way? Also, chapters will alternate between POV's of 2 characters (basically, there will be this chapter and then chap 1.5, which is the POV of the other character in the same time-line as the other)**

It might have been the small draft of wind or the thought of what's comming up, I don't know, but a shiver ran down my spine. The gravel streets were barely filled with people, mostly teens and adults looking to head to the black market to try and get anything they can get their hands on, ranging from food to even clothes. Some adults looked angry, dragging their kids around or just upset for whatever reason; who wouldn't in a place like this?

Many murmured about what is going to happen later today; what people call The Reaping. It's a simple concept, twenty four are chosen and sent into an arena, twenty three die and one manages to live another day. My question is, what is going to be the age range this year? All I could do was prey that my name wasn't drawn; I signed up about ten times. If you win in the arena, you'd get a reward of food and money depending on how many times you signed up, so I did it ten times and my siblings signed up from twenty to maybe fifty times.

 _District Five, one of the twelve 'hell's of this world. If you live in a district, you might as well go ahead and just lay down and die. No matter what you do, you can't escape the hell; giant walls surround the districts, keeping everyone in and outsiders out. We have no contact with the outside, we only know about the inside._

I sighed as I sat in the tree, the clock was ticking. I put my hands behind my head as I stared at the green leaves above and somewhat around me. The sun glared at the ground with its heat, it was around three hours before noon. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let out a deep breath, The Reaping is comming up and I have a chance of being thrown into a death arena.

Finally, I swung my legs off the branch and jumped down onto the ground. People were already gathering towards the square; thats where the event is usually at. I looked back at the sky and noticed the sun was closer to noon, about a two hours has passed. Quickly, I jogged to a small house that, by the looks of it, should have collapsed by now.

Swinging open the door, I called "Anyone home?" I paused for a few seconds when someone answered "Up here!" I went up the stairs and into one of the rooms up there. Inside was everyone; my three brothers and mom. "'Bout time you got here!" Ignis, a blonde with blue eyes, snorted and another blonde pipped in "Are you ready to go?" Fulgur, who had more of a magenta shade of eyes than blue. Mom sighed before stating "We should hurry, who knows how the Capitol will react if someone misses it." Her brown hair billowed down to her waist and her eyes were a shade of vibrant green.

Oran, a blue haired male with dark blue eyes (he dyed his brown hair, for some reason) shrugged. He didn't talk too often, only with me and mom. I followed mom as she lead the way towards the square.

There, a woman with silver hair and lime eyes stood on the platform. A microphone was in her hand along with two stands on either side of her, both with a glass bowl full of paper slips. Once everyone was around, she greeted "Hello everyone of District Five! It's time for the choosing!" she sounded so cheerful that I wanted to throw up...

"This year's age range is ten to eighteen!" she called before saying "First, the girl!" and stuck her hand into the left bowl. My heart started to race, I might get called. It was a low chance, but it was there that I'd get chosen soon. The woman examined the slip before calling "Our contender is... Lizzie Armanda!" Nobody cheered, nobody clapped. The woman looked disappointed as a girl with black hair and hot pink eyes stepped nervously onto the stage.

"Next, the boy!" the woman called, sticking her hand in the other bowl. It felt like my heart was drumming in my throat, as if it was trying to suffocate me. "And out contender is..." she paused as usual, scanning the crowd for a moment. "...Sino Sage!"

Everything seemed to stop, nobody clapped or cheered as the woman stood there. I was known in the district, but not as a hero or anything; I was known for being the weakest, smallest boy to possibly ever exist. The woman then called "Sino Sage? Hello?" I noticed some adults look at me with pity, I could hear a chocked noise from my mom and Oran.

Slowly, the crowd moved a small bit and, wishing the world would stop, I slowly walked towards the stage. I stopped at the edge for a few seconds before stepping onto the wooden square, the woman then cheering "And these are our contenders! Let the odds be with you!" She once again looked disappointed when nobody cheered or made any noise before she led me and the girl towards... I don't even know.

I could hear my mom yelling something, but I wasn't really sure what as the thoughts of what could go wrong in the arena slowly came to my mind.

 **INFO** **  
Name: Sino Sage  
Height: 4.7 feet  
Age: 16  
Hair: Chocolate brown  
Eyes: Right teal and left green-teal  
Body: Skinny, small**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Note: I'll usually post the .5 chapters 1-3 days after first and then the next chap the following week :D**

Barely any adults were out today, only a few children running around playing tag. "Tag, you're it!" some child yelled as they poked another, laughing as they bolted away with the other child yelling "No fair!" and chasing. I yawned tiredly and stretched my arms upwards, the day was too hot at today, it was making me drowsy. The children continued to squeal (loudly, I might add) as they ran around. I snorted before finally rising to my feet.

"Tag!" A child suddenly squeaked, jabbing my side. I looked at them and heard another run over. "He's not playing..." the new child stated dryly and dragged their friend away, who asked questions. I scowled and grumbled "What king of lies are parents telling their children?" This was a normal occurrence, people aren't very fond of me. The most affection others have ever showed was when they ignore me completely.

I never really cared, though, not like I know any others except my mother. Eh, people can say whatever they want. I walked away from the small area, away from the squealing children. I arrived at the towering, half mile tall wall that kept everyone inside the districts. If only a tree would grow close enough... then maybe I could climb out... A growl rumbled from my throat as I kicked at the wall in annoyance.

Scanning the wall for any footholds, I noticed the cracks that ran cross were bigger than last time. I grabbed onto one of the wide enough cracks and started to climb the stone wall. About half way up, some of the stone like material collapsed when I tried to hoist myself higher. My hand slipped and I fell to the ground, winded.

Slowly sitting up and groaning, I glared at the stone. I finally got to my feet as I noticed people crowding the streets. Oh, great, now my day will get worse with this stupid 'tradition'!

I weaved through the crowd till I was about a few meters from the wooden stage at the center of the area, where the woman called into her microphone "Hello, people of district two! It's time for the choosing!" she sounded cheerful, probably because she lives in the oh so amazing Capitol. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying until she called out the female tribute's name. "... Allie Viridi!" I watched as a green haired girl with emerald eyes slowly stepped onto the stage. I mentally laughed when nobody cheered, probably because the female was well known in these parts for being a medic.

Most people would be freaking out inside when their gender was next, but I actually felt relatively calm. I knew I would be chosen, I've signed up more than anyone here. I listened as she then called "Our male contender is..." Ugh, I hate that pause, all it does is prolonged the inevitable!

"Zia Azeia!" she finally said and I saw several eyes stare at me. Several people were _smirking_. I knew they would enjoy it if I was called, everyone more or less hates me. Shrugging, I simply walked onto the stage. People cheered; of course they would. The lady actually looked surprised and did her normal ending call, I wasn't really paying attention.

I noticed... Allie, I think her name was... was looking at me. "Hi!" she chirped and I nodded at her mutely. She tilted her head and questioned as the lady started leading us to wherever "Why were people cheering? That seems mean..." I shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Zia!" She chirped and I gave her a questioning look, not many people would really say that. I recon people never spread their rumors to her- "You seem nicer than people have said..." never mind...

Once again, I shrugged as we followed the silver haired lady.

 **INFO** **  
Name: Zia Azeia**  
 **Height: 5.1 feet  
Age: 16  
Hair: Midnight black  
Eyes: Indigo  
Body: Skinny**

 **Name: Allie Viridi**  
 **Height: 4.91 feet**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Hair: Parakeet green**  
 **Eyes: Emerald green**  
 **Body: Slight over-weight (not noticeable)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Eh, I'm bored and have nothing to do :P Btw, forgot to mention, the 1 1/2 chap was based in a time about maybe an hour or two before than this chap**

The lady had lead us to a train, where I could see faces looking from the windows of the cars. Me and... Heh, I already forgot her name... entered the train with the lady, who then told us "You can choose which room you stay in till we arrive! Enjoy the trip!" before trudging off.

The girl with me went into a random room, not bothering to look at me, and I entered one of the rooms in the last car. Thing is, when I was at the doorway, I felt eyes staring into my back. A shiver ran down my spine before I went into the room and closed the door, unsure of how to feel about the gaze I felt.

During the ride, I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of how things will go; I had about less than a 10% chance to survive, and I haven't even seen the other contributes. Swallowing nervously, I waited till the train pulled to a stop.

Once again, the cheerful lady came into every room and shooed us out the train; I felt eyes bore into me again. Snapping my head to the side, I saw a blacket who was staring at me, they didn't even seem to care that they were noticed. Their indigo eyes creeped me out, so I turned back around and looked at the 'Capitol'.

My eyes stung with the bright, neon colors that cascaded the city, comparing it to the district was like comparing a cloud to a rainbow! I heard someone mutter "It's too bright!" as the lady lead us to wherever we'll be staying till the games began.

She led us to a building and, once inside told us that we will be seeing a clothes designer before we could eat... Oh jeez, there are so many ways this can go wrong. She told everyone the directions to each person's dresser, me being last. To be honest, it actually took an hour for me to even find the room in this maze like building.

Inside the room was some guy, who smiled when I walked in. "Took you long enough!" He chirped, taking my hand and shaking. I recoiled a bit, but he didn't notice and said "I'm Allen! I'll be your dresser! So, we might as well get started!" he seemed enthusiastic, though I hoped it wasn't for the fact the games were comming up.

Allen was... weird, to say the least. He asked me random questioned and, at one point, even asked for 'measurements' (he even hinted at stripping, but he quickly said he was joking and laughed it off). Once he was done with his questions and jokes, Allen hummed "I wonder if we can do something about your hair... Maybe a trim..." "NOPE!" I squeaked as he tried to mess with my bangs and he tilted his head, asking "What's wrong?"

Unsure, I muttered "I'd rather not have my hair messed with..." I already had enough pity from people because of my size, don't need more because of a 'defect'. Allen shrugged and started talking to himself, though I heard him mutter "Aw, it would have been fun putting bows in your hair..." and I snapped "I'M A GUY!"

It was exhausting with that guy, but I was able to find my way to my bedroom (after having ran into the lady and ask her) and actually fell asleep the second I landed on the bed, not even bothering to change out of the dirty clothes I wore.

From the looks of the competition, not many would survive long. On the train, I noticed a small male, barely larger than a child. I had seen him again as we left the train, though he seemed aware of his surroundings and looked at me (though he looked away after a few moments.)

I wish the Capitol wasn't so bright, I hated the bright colors building that looked like a rainbow had bled to death. After a second, I grumbled "Hopefully I don't get sunburn..." that would suck, since pale skin + sun equals intense pain...

Inside the building the lady lead us to, she told us we had to meet with a dresser... Eh, I don't see the big deal... Even though the building was a maze, I was able to find the room I was suppose to arrive at in a small amount of time. On the left of the door was a golden plaque with the numbers 265 imprinted on it shone. Yup, that was the number I got from the annoying "Yay death!" lady.

Mentally preparing for whatever will happen, I walked through the door. Since the lady had said we'd be given dressers, I wasn't expecting much. Should'a given more thought when a woman suddenly started asking several questions at once and even starting poking me and muttering to herself.

After a moment, I was able to grab her shoulders and push her back. She stopped mid-question as I stated "Calm down..." Laughing, the ginger haired female giggled "Sorry, sorry! I get excited when this time of year comes! It's fun to meet all kinds of people and see what kind of style they have!"... At least she didn't mention the games?

Slower this time, she asked random questions before getting a tape measure and basically walked around me in circles. At one point she stated "Hm, didn't expect a boy to have shoulder length hair..." I shrugged in return as she hummed "If you want I could put it in a pony tail..." I shook my head at her. She hummed and continued her quiz.

Once that was all done, I said bye to her and left. If I remember correctly, she said her name was Izzie... Might as well try to remember that name, since she was nice... crazy, but nice. Yawning, I found the room I was suppose to be in and looked around. I expected something less... fancy... The bathroom had all kinds of buttons in the shower and everything seemed to... weird, was the best way to put it. I didn't have another pair of clothes, so I just flopped on the bed and laid there, knowing I wouldn't get sleep for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

Around 7:30 AM, I woke up to loud ringing. I screeched and smacked the object that erupted the horrid sound. The machine stopped making the noise and I sighed in relief before getting out of the bed. Stretching, I yawned loudly before noticing a pile of folded clothes at the edge of the bed. Slowly, I grabbed whatever was at the top.

The clothe unfolded itself as I raised it up. It looked similar to a cloak, but without a gem or anything to attach the cloth together. The cloth was a dark chocolate brown color, the item itself had a hood along with long sleeves. Smoky grey strips went down the bottom of the cloth and sleeves and even an inch into the front, where it would have been clipped if it was a cloak.

I grabbed the beck, which was a plain white v-neck and the long sleeves became the smoky grey color a inch or two below the shoulder. Under it was a pair of pants that was smoky grey. The last bit of clothing was leather 'gauntlets' that would cover the outer arm while only strips that connected the main leather covered the under arm. On the floor was leather boots that reached up half of my calf.

A piece of paper laid on the wooden table beside the bed. I wasn't too good at reading, especially since the letters were curly. It took a few minutes to read it, but I was able to figure it out. " _Our lovely clothes designers had already finished your clothing for the games! Sadly, they made them all the same...Anyway, at 8:00 AM, you should arrive at the dining room and then we can head to training. You can now change into clean clothes and throw away those nasty rags."_ I scowled at the letter.

The clothes were cool, I had to admit, but I wasn't sure if I could throw away my older ones, since that was the only I have from home in the districts... After a few seconds, I decided to keep my favorite item; a pale, sandy yellow scarf. Noticing the time was now 7:28, I quickly changed into the newer clothes and set off to find the dining hall.

It didn't take too long to find the dining room, and not many people were there anyway. And, like the letter said, everyone had similar clothing. From what I could see, everyone had the smoky grey color plus a random color. A female with red hair, who didn't seem to notice me, had a salmon pink color instead of brown on her clothes.

Unsure, I took a random seat and looked around. There was nothing on the table, so I guess we had to wait for everyone to arrive. I noticed a blacket a few seats away, his gaze never staying on one spot. One second, he's looking at the wall and the next he's looking at the table or the other people.

When everyone arrived, so did the lady. I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, so to sum it up, we'll come here at 8:00 AM everyday and, once everyone has eaten, we will head to the 'training grounds'... What's there? No clue, but she's about to show everyone, since we've already eaten. When the food was brought out, there was so much that I almost was tempted to yell at the lady at the fact that, in the districts, there was barely enough food.

At the training grounds, there was nine areas, or as the lady put them, stations. There was one for archery, sword-fighting, camouflage, traps, something with berries, knife-throwing, maces, spear, and even a tracking station!

"For the few days you are here, we'll come hear and you can train on whatever you want!" The woman chirped before leaving everyone. Several people went to a random station and a few stayed back, unsure. After scanning the stations, I went over to the sword-fighting station, since that was what I was worst at. Some adult was there, telling me how to properly hold a sword and whatnot.

Every once in a while I would switch stations, going from the sword one to the trap station and then to the camouflage station. The man at the camouflage said about how to look identical to surroundings and even how to blend in without changing colors. At one point, I felt the steady gaze on me for the seventh time since the woman left.

I spun on my heels and noticed the indigo eyes look away. With a low growl, I stormed over to the male. "What's your problem!" I snapped as I jabbed him in the arm. He looked at me for a second before jabbing me in the arm. With a glare, I jabbed him again; he repeated. It took about a minute of jabbing each other back and forth before I stated "Why do you keep looking at me?" He stared at me before muttering something, but I couldn't hear. I scowled before snapping "Can you just answer the question!?" I noticed some people looked at us, but I didn't really care.

Finally, the male replied in a monotone voice "Finding teammates."  
"So you're planning on teaming? Won't that get you back stabbed?"  
"...Most likely..."  
"...Then why look at me?"  
"Because..."  
"That's not an answer."  
"Yes it is..."  
"..." I glared at him and snapped "Don't be a smart-ass!"  
He shrugged before finally saying "Looking for weaker of the bunch, hope that maybe we can work together..."

To me, something was wrong... He was referring to something, I knew that, nobody would team up just to 'work together'... this guy was planning something, and I wanted to know what that was.

"Fine, I'll just join you. Got anyone else?"

He pointed to a white haired male not too far away, who was watching us with wide, dull sapphire eyes. Me and the blacket walked over to the other, who questioned "Is he in?" the blacket nodded.

To be honest, I expected that these two would be somewhat unfriendly, not 'ey let's be friends!'. The second the blacket nodded, Snow White smiled big and chirped "Well, thats good! I'm Joshua, but people call me Icicle! What's your name?"  
"Sino, you?" I looked at the blacket. He didn't respond after a few seconds and said "...Night..." I squinted at him, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not... I could tell he hesitated, but not if it was a lie or just him being nervous.

"Ok then 'Night', what's your plan?" I questions  
"Simple... Rebellion..." He ended up lowering his voice near the end, to the point I could barely hear.  
"Rebellion!?" Joshua whisper-yelled and Night nodded.

 **INFO**

 **Name: Joshua Uiala  
** **Height: 5 feet  
Age: 15  
Hair: White  
Eyes: Dull sapphire  
Body: Skinny**


	5. Chapter 3 12

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I've been up all night. My eyes looked over at the clock on the wall. Not sure whats the point in having one while also having a 'digital' one, as that annoying lady had called it. It looked to be around five... great...

With a groan, I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve. I continued to lay in bed before actually falling sleep, only to wake up in what felt like a minute but was actually two and a half hours. I turned off the alarm clock and rose to my feet, stretching. At the edge was a pile of clothes. With a confused expression, I noticed a note on top of it. I scowled at the writing before looking at the clothes. They were dark purple and a smoky grey color, along with the leather parts.

After changing, I grabbed a necklace from the bed-side table. The necklace was a made from a thin thread of rope, which had several 'charms' on the string. One of the charms was a silver ring, another was what looked to be a metal spiral. Funny thing is, all the charms were lying on the ground. I put on the necklace, tucking it into my undershirt, and headed towards the dinning area.

When I arrived, nobody was there yet. I sat in a random chair, and apparently, fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, saying "Hey, wake up! Helloooo!" I drowsily raised my head and noticed it was Allie. She had a similar get-up, hers had a light peridot green instead, though. Looking at her, I tilted my head in a question and she chirped "Sorry, you fell asleep so I thought I should wake you up!" I shrugged before trying to stay away.

It wasn't until about ten minutes later before I could stay awake, that was when some girl named 'Amber' came in. She looked at me and I stared back. Her blue-like eyes didn't look friendly, not by a long shot. It more looked like she wanted to just about kill everyone. "Hmm... You'll probably die first... I'm Amber" was all she said before sitting down near Allie. Blinking, I finally decided to look around the room.

A while later, the lady came (about almost an hour after everyone arrived) and lead us to the training area. I hummed at the sight, I think someone even did a low whistle.

Searching the stations, I decided to head to the tracking station. Every once in a while, I noticed the brunet from earlier switch from station to station. At one point, he noticed I was looking at him, so I looked away. He started storming towards me before standing to my right. He was silent before snapping "What's your problem!?" and jabbed at my arm. Looking at him, I decided he was playing a game or something, so I poked him back. This went on for a minute before the brunet stated "Why do you keep looking at me?"

I stared before muttering "Allies". The brunet didn't seem happy, he was scowling and snapped "Can you just answer the question!?" Some eyes went to us, not like I really cared though.

After a few seconds, I said in my normal, monotone voice "Finding teammates."  
It started a conversation, and I think I ticked him off. When I mentioned that I was looking for the weaker bunch of people, he scowled again and seemed deep in thought.

Finally, he said he would join, so I introduced him to Joshua. I met the white male earlier, during the station crap. I noticed he was nervous and just stood around, so I asked if he wanted to become allies. He said yes, but by the look on his face, he didn't trust me very much. Who would trust a stranger?

The brunet introduced himself as 'Sino', and even asked me for a name. I was debating if I should give my real name... I ended up hesitating and decided that it might be a bad idea for him to know my real name (same with Joshua, who never asked) "... Night..." I said; well... it wasn't too much of a fake name, I've been called that before.

Sino gave me a look, he saw the hesitation.

"Ok then 'Night', what's your plan?" He questioned  
Should I say it? Sure, best for them to trust me. "Simple... Rebellion..." I ended up whispering the last part, couldn't have others hearing. "Rebellion!?" Joshua whisper yelled at me and I simply nodded.


	6. Chapter 4

The training lasted for a week; though it only felt like a few days. During the week, we (Me, Night, and Joshua) ended up adding a new person to the group, a girl named Allie. Apparently, she arrive with Night and she decided to join, sense she was a pretty good healer. I could see this look on her face; she seemed to admire Night. I didn't question it.

Now that the training period is done, we have to show a handful of Capitol people a skill and they will rate us 0-12, 12 being the highest and 0 the lowest. Getting a high rating was basically life and death itself. The people of the Capitol would bargain on who will win, though the rating and the bargaining made me sick.

I was one of the last few, about five people were still left, counting me. My name was called and I stepped into a room where five, drunk men sat at a table near the back. I wasn't sure what to show these guys... "Eyyy cutie!" one of the men slurred and my face went red with fury. "Sorry, I'm a dude." I hissed with venom and the man muttered something, but I couldn't hear it.

After a second of thinking, I decided to go with knife skills. Near the door, against the wall, was a table full of weapons and items. Silently, I grabbed a jagged dagger from the table. I examined it and heard one of the more sober men yell "Get a move on!" I glared at him and noticed a sneer, he probably thought I was too frail. I scowled before waving the dagger around, showing them the weapon. Someone pressed a button and the sound of a sliding object echoed in the air. I looked towards the wall opposite of the door where the wall opened up, showing what looked to be wooden manikins with swords.

They didn't move til the same person pressed the button again. One of the twenty puppets suddenly jerked its head back, both hands raising the sword and something moved it across the floor, its feet nor legs moving. The sword came down and I dodged, slicing the dagger across the puppets torso, cutting the wood. It stopped moving for a moment before zooming back to its original spot. Another lurched forward. This time, I deflected the blade and was surprised with the strength of the puppet, though it didn't reach swordsman standards.

It took less than twenty minutes when all manikins had a scratch, only one hit made them retreat. I wasn't exhausted and I saw surprised expressions on the men's faces. With a snort, I dropped the dagger and stormed out, pissed that they judged me by looks alone.

Next day, the scores were put up. I watched the TV screen in the dining area, everyone else watched along. I froze when mine came up; a eleven! A grin appeared on my face as I then saw Night's and Joshua's. Night for a damn 12! Joshua ended up with a seven. I didn't pay attention till someone appeared. They looked similar to Night, but had lavender eyes. I've seen him before, I think he was named Raven? He's weak, I've seen him training... But how did he get a twelve!?

The same day, we were brought outside the building. Before the games, the tributes basically show themselves to the Capitol citizens, with the scores of the tribute that is shown. Not only that, but we are basically quizzed. I shiver ran down my spine as I was interviewed; everyone was staring with _pity_. It took every ounce of will-power to not throw something at the people as they watched me.

The interview also annoyed me. Second I sit down the first thing that comes out his mouth is "Hello! Looks like we have a fine mai-"  
"Say 'maiden' and I slit your throat." I hissed and he look surprised.  
"O-oh, Ok then. Anyway, what's your name?"  
"Sino..."  
"Ooooh! Never heard of that name!"

"What District are you from?"  
"Five..."  
"Are you scared of what's happening soon? Nervous?"  
"...I'd rather jump off a cliff than be here..."  
The interview went silent.

All he asked afterwards was about my family along with friends and alliances... I decided not to tell him that information. I didn't like the idea of telling strangers about my family or friends... not that I really had any... I watched as Night then got interviewed. Unsurprisingly, he barely answered, only using about one words per question; he didn't answer the family, friends, and alliances either. The interview was even nervous around the black haired male. I almost laughed when he asked how Night felt about the games, that's the only time he spoke in a full sentence during the interview

"How are you feeling about the glorious event?"

"?"  
"If I could, I would kill you all just because of this bullshit."

Thinking of the look on everyone's faces made me almost laugh, they were horrified at the answer. I bet Night lost several bets with that, but I have no clue. Could'a sworn I heard someone yell as Night left the stage "DAAAMN!"


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

Allie ended up joining our little group, she said she could do pretty good in healing. Sadly, the week went by fast and today was the stuiped skill count. I was debating on sword-skills or hand-to-hand... When Sino left the room, he looked extremely pissed. With a sigh, I heard the name of another kid get called. He was from District Twelve, and I've heard 'rumors' about that place.

According to the people of the districts, thats the 'Magic District'. People say the Capitol put all magic wielders in that district. The kid looked nervous before walking through the door.

When he came out, he was still looking nervously around and walked out of the waiting room. I was called after everyone else had left. Walking into the room, I saw the five men that would rate skills. I could tell some were drunk, their faces red and they slurred nonsense. One laughed before saying "W-why do all the g-guys... look like women!?" he hiccuped several times and I just stared at him. I didn't say anything as I stood there, slightly raising my arms in fists.

"...Hand to hand?" One of the more sober questioned and I nodded. He clicked some button and wooden puppets appeared with swords. I snorted; this would be easy, since they were wooden, brainless objects. As one lurched, I ducked under the sword and punched it under the head. It fell back and I recoiled as another tried their luck.

Quickly, I dodged a downward slash and kicked the puppet into a few others. It didn't take long before they were all down, though my knuckled were bleeding from punching the wooden items. With a sigh, I waited till they motioned me to leave.

As expected, the next day was the interviews. Half of the tributes answered honestly, but I wasn't exactly the 'honest' type to people like them... When it was my turn, I decided to basically pull a retarded stunt.

The interview looked at me nervously as I stared at him.

"What's your name?"

"So... what District are you from?"

"How are you feeling about this glorious event?"

I finally let a smirk appear on my face. "If I could, I would kill you all just because of this bullshit."

The interview's jaw dropped in horror, along with the crowd. Without waiting, I stood up and walked away, hearing someone yell "DAAAMN!"

Away from the interviewing area, I felt someone pull at my shirt. I looked at the tribute and saw the black haired male, Raven. "U-Um... I-I thought that was a-awesome! H-how can you d-do something like th-that!?" He squeaked and I shrugged. He smiled shyly before saying "G-good luck in the g-games! I'll pr-probably d-die first..." his smile faded before he suddenly walked off, I stared after him.

I hummed, I knew he was probably trying to keep his possible magic hidden, since he's from District Twelve... Hmm

 **INFO**

 **Name: Raven Amille  
Height: 5.1  
Age: 15  
Hair: Charcoal black  
Eyes: Lavender  
Body: Scrawny**

 **(note: I messed up Zia's height and too lazy to fix, but he's 5.5 feet tall :P)**


	8. Chapter 5

The games was going to start soon, and Night had to tell us something. Apparently, he wanted to tell us on where we go in the arena. He said that he'll point in a direction, but we're suppose to go the opposite way. In the words of him "Tricking the opponents is key" ha, kinda stuiped if you ask me, they'll watch us go where we go.

At one point, Allie questioned "What if we get lost?" Night answered with "We'll find each other, just try to go in the relative area everyone goes to." Joshua decided to ask what if we're attacked before meeting, though the question made Night quiet for a few seconds. "Simple, run and hide, try and fight, or pray to god we appear before you die..." was his response, and Joshua didn't look too happy with that.

Finally, I asked "What about the center?"  
"...I wouldn't risk it, but you can try if you want..."  
I hummed at the response, it was pretty reasonable in all honesty.

We then talked about what we can 'contribute'. Joshua was decent at throwing knives and telling if something is deadly to eat or touch, Night could wield a sword (according to him), Allie was good with medical treatment, and I was good with knife fighting and climbing (in some cases bows and stealth, but that depends on the terrain).

When it was done, Night said we should work on our worst abilities, so he went to traps, Joshua went to sword-fighting, and Allie went to camouflage. I sighed; I didn't expect to actually team up with people, before I decided to head to hand to hand combat.

Next day, much to my distaste, was when we would arrive into the arena. For some reason, Allen decided to hug me... was it uncomfortable? YES! He wanted me to promise I'd survive... I couldn't do that, not really, so I told him I'd try. When he left, i stepped onto a circular platform that was surrounded by a tube with a small entrance. It rose after I stepped on it. Next thing I know I'm in the OH SO GREAT arena...

There was eight terrains, kinda in a pie shape. Each one was about seven miles across! To the North was a oak forest, the West had a rain forest, South had a tundra, and East had a desert. North-West was a conifer forest, North-East had canyons, South-West was plains, and South-East was a mountain area.

I looked around for the others, noticing Night was on the other side of the center, Joshua was five people to my left, and Allie was seven people to my right. Night jerked a thumb at the tundra; so we were heading to the oak forest... YAAAAY LEAVES! Sarcasm is great!

My heart raced as I waited for the horn that sounded when the game started. Looking around the circle of tributes, I saw people stare down others; probably choosing their targets. One of the most muscle tributes was staring me down... GREEAAAAAT! Just looking at him, I know I'm going to die first. On instinct, I reached at my side, but I forgot my knife wouldn't be there. I mentally cursed myself for thinking I'd have it, even though I was forced to leave it in the districts.

The center could fit a whole party, if everyone squished together. Several crates were stacked there, random items also leaning against the crates or lying on the floor. A loud noise suddenly blared through the air; the horn was blown. I didn't delay a second; I was already a quarter of the way from the center and I wasn't going to slow down. My eyes trained on a dagger I saw on a crate; I had to get it before someone else does.


	9. Chapter 5 part 2

I hummed as no sound came; the games hasn't started. Everyone was already eyeing each other, choosing their targets. I noticed... Hmm, what was his name again?... Oh right, I think it was Finn? He was glaring at me, I just stared back. The thought of choosing someone to kill first seemed somewhat stuiped to me. For all you know, they could have a secret talent and the second you try to kill them, you're already missing a head or a limb.

Finally, the horn blared and I darted forward, already half-way in less than a minute. Once there, I snagged a sword and a backpack from on top of a crate. I noticed Sino arrive and grab a dagger. I hummed as he looked at me. "Really? I thought you said you weren't risking it?" he questioned and I replied "Hmm... I saw a good weapon..." that was a lie; the sword needed some sharpening. I just did it for the thrill and, besides, the less people to have deadly weapons the better.

Spinning around, I raced towards the forest. Half-way across the field, I looked back and saw the other three were trailing me, though someone else was behind them. I narrowed my eyes and darted back. The person behind them looked to be about eighteen, he was on the buffer side and had lime eyes and blonde hair. He had a weird way of holding a mace; he could easily hold it one handed by instead had it in both hands... I noticed a scar that ran along his forearm.

I swept past the other three, hearing Joshua and Allie yelp in surprise. The mace came down as I got into range, I quickly danced away. The guy growled in annoyance and I jumped back as he slung the weapon around. I already heard a canon; someone was dead at the center and I could hear someone heading this way. The man took the change to attack again, but still missed. I slashed my sword and nailed him on the arm, causing him to drop his mace with a yell. His hand suddenly lunged forward and grabbed me by the white undershirt I wore. He drew me close to his face and growled "I'll kill you!"  
"...Try me." I then punched him across the face. He yelled before throwing me to the ground. I smirked before getting to my feet and darting away as I saw a newcomer appear in the fray, already hacking down Mr. AngerIssues.

Not waiting to gain the newcomers attention, I darted to the forest; the others were already in there by the looks of it.


	10. Chapter 6

We had been able to get about a mile into the forest by dark, Allie was now lecturing our idiot. She would have earlier, but we needed to get away from the center as fast as possible. "Why did you think that was a good idea!?" Allie yelled and Night simply replied "He would have killed you..."  
"We could of handled it!"

No we couldn't, that guy was stronger than us three; Night could have won in a duel with the blonde.

"Dammit! You could have died! You're our leader here!"  
"Hmm? When was I leader? Besides, I didn't, did I?"  
"You could have! And yes, you're the one wanting us to team."  
"Why am I the leader, though?"  
"I just said why!"  
"...That's a petty reason..."  
"... You're petty for thinking it was OK to fight a guy with a mace!"  
Night fell silent before shrugging, leaning on a tree as he set the backpack he got down.

I sighed as the others looked at our gear, I didn't really care what all we had at the moment. The moon was out and I was exhausted from the run. "I'll take first shift..." Night suddenly muttered and nobody argued. The night was uneventful, I didn't sleep till past midnight. Night never changed shift, he was up all night as far as I could tell.

Once the sun finally rose, we set off deeper into the woods. As we continued, I couldn't help but feel eyes on us. I wasn't sure if the others noticed; none showed any sign of noticing the eyes. It wasn't but about five minutes when we stumbled upon a river. Allie and Joshua were excited about that, Night kept a poker face and simply said "We should rest."

He ended up getting out a few water bottles that came from the packs and filled them with water (after applying some liquid to purify it). After a few minutes, I asked "Can anyone else feel someone watching?" Allie and Joshua looked confused while Night simply nodded and, quietly, got out a bow Joshua had grabbed. Nocking an arrow, he aimed and suddenly fired. A yelp echoed in the trees as whoever it was sprinted off, the sound of vegetation being stomped on echoed. We ended up staying the night by the river.

Night once again took first watch, I decided to climb a tree to sleep in. Once I fixed myself into a spot between two branches, I decided to just try to sleep... I can't sleep...

With a sigh, i sat up and now sat on the thicker branch. My back was to the tree, and I think I snoozed off. I jolted (nearly falling out of the tree) at the sound of a snapping twig. Someone hissed at whoever stepped on the twig... ha, the person doing the shushing was louder than the stick! I silently drew my dagger and saw Night nock an arrow into his bow as we waited for someone to appear...


	11. Chapter 6 part 2

I'm surprised with how loud the two tributes nearby were. In a 'game' like this, you need to be as quiet as possible.  
"Do you even know where you're going!?" said one voice  
"O'course I do! So be quiet!" said the second; I thought it was ironic that the shusher was the loudest.

With the arrow pointed in the direction of the two, I quietly slunk through the undergrowth, looking for whoever was here. The two voices hissed to each other... I coulda sworn one was familiar. The two continued to bicker before the familiar voice hissed "Dude, Shh... we're being watched..." I knew he was the one who stepped on the stick, since his voice wasn't the one hissing when they stepped on a stick.

All movement, and time itself, seemed to stop. In my vision, I could see tufts of ginger that was suddenly jerked to the side. A weird noise came from the direction, a noise that reminded me of a cicada... A suddenly light shown from the location, causing me to quickly cover my eyes. I stumbled to my feet and once again heard the weird noise. It was getting clo- I wasn't able to pinpoint the noise before a powerful force smashed against me; it was one of the two.

We both fell, I was momentarily stunned and wasn't fast enough to react when a sword was at my throat. I heard a yelp from Sino, who was still in the tree. I noticed he was about to throw the knife he had, but I hissed at him "Don't!" and motioned to the two, who were groggily rubbing their eyes. Finally, I glared up at the ginger above me. "It's kind of rude to attack someone..." was all I could say.

"And I should care... why?"  
"...Can you atleast ease off with the sword?" I muttered, feeling the metal prick my flesh. The ginger glared with crimson eyes before reluctantly easing the sword's pressure, but didn't move it away. "Shadow! You're not suppose to attack them!" the familiar lavender eyed male rushed at us and 'Shadow' stated "He was aiming a bow!"  
"Still, we probably woke them up!"  
"I don't care! He could of shot!"

I was tempted to laugh at the argument, but remain quiet. I noticed that now Allie and Joshua were awake and had wide eyes, though nobody moved... good. With a sigh, I hummed "Hmm... Can you get off?"  
"Why should I?" growled the ginger  
"Because... I don't have a weapon."  
"That means nothing! Besides, I know you're lying!"

Clearly, this guy wasn't very bright. My bow was dropped, so I only had the arrows in the pack across my back. He'd notice if I were to try and grab them, though they wouldn't even make good weapons. I didn't have a knife, didn't see the point in having two weapons when we all need some kind of weapon. "You're annoying, you know that?" I stated and Shadow hissed, already pressing the sword against me again.

"Dude, move the sword!" Raven hissed  
"Why!?" retorted the ginger  
"Because there's no reason in fighting!"  
"How do you know!?"  
"I don't, but I rather not die..." he was looking at the other three. I looked over and noticed a aura around Sino; he was _pissed_. Finally, Shadow actually got off. Raven tried to lend a hand, but I already was on my feet and walked to my bow. "Grab that and I'll skewer you!" Shadow growled and I muttered "Cautious, are we?" but simply lifted my arms.

"Can we just talk about this over some tea?" I questioned  
"We don't have tea..." came the ginger  
"Hmm...No wonder you're so annoying..." I stated  
"Do you WANT to die?" he growled  
"Shadow, calm down." said Raven in annoyance before adding to me "We want to join your group."  
"We do!?" Shadow yelped in surprise.

Even I was put off guard from the question. "Hm... why should I allow you to join?" I asked, though it didn't matter, Shadow proved they knew what the hell they were doing.  
"Well... Shadow can use a sword... and I know the basics when it comes to plants..."  
"Weren't you stuttery when we first met?"  
"... It's called faking." was the lavender eyed male's response.

 **Info**

 **Name: Shadow Jalio  
Height: 5.65 feet  
Age: 18  
Hair: Ginger-brown  
Eyes: Crimson  
Body: Decently muscular**


	12. Chapter 7

Tonight was... interesting, though also annoying. After the swordsman calmed down, we all just sat there questioning each other. 'Raven', the blacket had called himself, had asked our names and asked what we could do, meaning weapons or in general. I was somewhat pissed the 'Shadow', since the guy decided to pick a fight. All I did was glare at him until he snapped at Night "Oi! Can you get your dog-thing under control!?" I knew he was just wanting to be annoying, but I decided why the hell not have fun? I simply retorted "I'm not owned!" and even threw my knife! Scared the SHIT outta the idiot... he threatened to 'skewer' me.

"Hm... I need some tea..." Night muttered  
"Why tea though!?" Shadow questioned with what seemed to be horror  
"...It's calming..."  
"No wonder it tastes HORRIBLE!" Replied the ginger  
"... So is coffee..."  
"Coffee is amazing!"

I was confused; I heard of it, but nobody knew how to actually make it in District Five nor had the resources.  
"You guys actually had coffee?" I questioned and both nodded, though Night muttered "Too bitter..."  
"Tea is to bland!" Shadow retorted  
"...Ever heard of suger?"  
"...I hate you..." was all the ginger said, glaring down Night, who simply shrugged nonchalantly.

We all went to sleep not long later (though I think Night stayed up most of the night). "Sooo... where we headin'?" Shadow asked and Allie chirped "Somewhere!" it wa funny that nobody could guess is she was being sarcastic or not. The walk was about three hours and no sign of any other people. By the time it turned dusk, we were in the canyons. Though Shadow almost fell into the deep depths of some of the rocky valleys... it was funny to watch...

"WHY DID WE COME HERE!?" Shadow yelled  
"Cuz why not?" Chirped Joshua  
"Just so you know, if you fall I won't even try to help." Raven stated to Shadow  
"Raven... you're mean..."  
"Hmm... isn't everyone?" Night hummed  
"I hate you the most in this group..." Shadow muttered  
"Love you to." Night retorted, his voice soaked in venom and sarcasm.

Soon, we stopped to rest. When we did, Allie walked over to Night and asked something. I was too far away to hear, so I didn't really care.

* * *

I was already regretting allowing Shadow to join, he complains too much. When we stopped to rest, Allie came over and asked "Why did you tell everyone a fake name?" I hummed for a second. "Dunno, guess I'm not very trusting or something..."  
"You seem to trust the majority of us, though...?" Allie looked confused at this point  
"Hmm, got me there... I'm not sure why..."  
"Maybe you should share your real name, show them that you trust them!"  
"Hm, well I don't trust Shadow..."  
"Then don't tell him." Allie giggled  
"I'll think about it."  
"So... you doing watch?"  
"...Yup..."  
"Do you even sleep?" That, I didn't know how to really respond.

In truth, I barely got any sleep. It might have been caused by the fact I usually am more active during the night than day... I shrugged at her question and stated "Not really."  
"Do you want me to take watch?"  
"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway..."  
"At least try?" she sounded somewhat concerned.

I sighed, but nodded and allowed her to take first watch. "When you get tired, or around midnight, make sure to wake me up to take a shift." I murmured and she waved me off, saying "Go rest, you dumdum." I just snorted and headed towards a small outcrop of rock. Sitting down, I went ahead and tried to sleep...


	13. Chapter 7 part 2

I didn't realize I actually fell asleep till I heard someone yawn. Yawning myself, I looked around and rubbed each eye. Everyone more or less seemed to be up. I looked over and saw Allie a few meters away. She never woke me up to take the shift... I'll talk about it with her later. Slowly rising, I stretched my arms out and called "Is everyone ready?" Several of the group said yes while Shadow groaned "I want to go back to sleep!"  
"That's your fault for staying up late, so suck it up." Raven stated to the whining ginger, who them proceeded to scowl at the blacket.

With a sigh, I stated "Well, does anyone have any 'opinions' on where we go?" I already knew Shadow would... and as expected, he retorted "Course we do! I want to head to the middle and see if new gear has been added!" I was tempted to ignore him, but Joshua quickly chimed "M-maybe we should head to a forest!"  
"I like that idea." Raven murmured  
"Hmm... I'm ok with any place that has cover." Sino said  
"The mountains or tundra might be good to, I doubt a lot will go there." Allie chirped  
"Why is everyone against the center!?" Shadow yelled  
"Well, there might be several people there..." Raven stated and Shadow just groaned before we got ready to set off to the west. We might as well head to the rainforest, so we'll just cut through the oak forest first.

We made it to the border line of the rainforest and the oak before dark. We stopped to rest and snacked on any food we found (Sino found a few ripe apples and nuts along with Allie checking the items for poison and all that)  
Shadow wasn't happy and kept grumbling about how the center was the 'best' idea and how he was the smartest in the group. It was honestly getting on my nerves, but I didn't bother to complain like him.

It was around the middle of the night when I was startled by a loud cry of pain. I shot up from where I sat, everyone was also getting to their feet in a panic. "What was that!?" Allie yelped  
"Probably some random guy dying." snorted Shadow  
"A-are you sure?" Joshua murmured  
"Hm. We should go check." Raven stated  
... A sense of paranoia seemed to wash over everyone as Raven suddenly asked "Guys... where's Sino?" I felt my heart go to my throat. "He's not here?" Shadow questioned and looked around for the short other. I quickly nocked an arrow on the bow and muttered "Stay here. I'll check it out."  
"Is that wise?" Raven asked quietly and I simply shrugged, already slinking through the undergrowth towards where the yell came from.

The yell had been about five yards away, so it didn't take long before I found out what was happening. I immediately noticed... hehe, I keep forgetting his name.. Oh, right... Finn. Him and one other (who had dark grey hair and marigold eyes) had, as expected, killed some random guy. I cringed at the corpse, which was more or less torn to SHREDS with blood just about everywhere in a small radius. I also noticed a piercing, teal eye stare the two down. I silently hummed, knowing it was Sino.

I started to aim the arrow, but by the looks of it, the grey haired male noticed and yelled "Oi, Finn! There's another one!" as said male then charged at me with a large broadsword. I was able to duck, the sword missed my head by centimeters. Without thinking, I fired the arrow and was able to hit the guy in the knee. He yowled in pain as Finn rushed forward and ended up grabbing me before I could run.

"Looks like you WANT to die." Finn growled threateningly and I smirked before spitting in his face... WORKS EVERY TIME! He dropped me with a disgusted yelp at the action before glaring at me and swung his own sword. Sino jumped in at this point and dug his knife in Finn's shoulder, making him drop his sword "BRAT!" He screamed and the grey haired guy tried to swipe at him... these guys were bad at using swords... I got another arrow and aimed at the dark grey haired dude.

I shot the arrow, but he was lucky enough to have moved away to dodge Sino's stab, but I easily got another arrow to then point at Finn, who almost immediately noticed. He quickly ran at me and grabbed at the wooden bow, much to my annoyance. I jerked to get his hands off it so I could aim properly, but he growled "As if I'll let you KEEP this!" and pulled it backwards, causing the strong wood to snap along with the cord... FUCK!

Finn had this 'you're about to die' look with a menacing smirk. So I punched him. He yelped in surprise before hissing and swinging his sword downwards. I dodged before getting to my feet and tried to kick him; he simply blocked it with his arm. I was about to get away, but he suddenly reached his hand out and grabbed my arm. Immediately, I tried to pry his hand off, but he simply twisted my arm painfully. I tried to kick him again, and this time hit him in the torso. He let out a gasp of breath as he let go. "Sino!" I yelled over at the brunet, who dodged a slash from the dark grey haired male and yelped "What!?"  
"Follow me!" I replied and dashed before Finn could reach at me, Sino following in tow with the other two following.

 **Info**

 **Name: Finn Eniza  
Height: 5.4 Feet  
Age: 17  
Hair: Chestnut brown  
Eyes: Gold  
Body: Burly**

 **Name: Dustin Gerardo  
Height: 5.7 Feet  
Age: 17  
Hair: Dark grey  
Eyes: Marigold  
Body: Burly**

 **Note: I hate life; keep messing up character info ;w; I'ma too lazy to fix it tho**


	14. Chapter 8

GREAT! JUST DANG PEACHY! Two of the possibly most strongest tributes were on our tails as we sprinted in a random direction, making sure not to lead the two to the others. I heard angry yelling from the two as the forest's bushes and exposed tree roots slowed them down. "Why were you out here?" Night suddenly hissed and I muttered back, trying not to waste too much breath "Heard some noise; came to investigate."

I smirked mentally, since I actually sounded like Night with his weird, short explanations that makes it sound like english is his second language. We were still running when the yells of the two disappeared. I slowed down along with Night, both of us were panting from the sprinting and dodging obstacles. "I can't believe you spit in that guy's face!" I couldn't help but say, and Night just chuckled, adding himself "And I can't believe you stabbed someone with their back turned to you."  
"Eh, he deserved it."  
"How so?"  
"Well, he did KILL someone..."  
"Mhmm..."  
"So should we head back?"  
"Mhmm..."  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're half mute..." I muttered and he made an amused hum before spinning on his heel and started to head back where we came from.

We reached the spot and was quickly heading back to the others as an airship appeared to take the corpse. I cringed at the thought of being lifted into that thing. Who knows what happens when you're brought in that alive! Finally, we reached the camp, where everyone was sitting. "SINO!" Allie yelped in surprise and ran over, hugging me. "EEEH! LETGO LETGO!" I screeched, trying to get her to let go. She stopped hugging me and suddenly punched me in the arm. I already knew why she did, I probably scared the crap outta her since I disappeared. "Where were you!?" Joshua asked and I responded "Two guys appeared and killed some poor guy who had been spying on us. I was planning on confronting him, but the two guys came along and killed him before I could do anything."  
"Really? That must be why a canon went off..." Raven murmured and I just shrugged.

"How many tributes are left?" Shadow chimed  
"Well..." Raven started mumbling to himself before finally saying "About twenty, I think. So technically fifteen that are against us."  
"Hmm..." Night hummed  
"Ain't that juuust peachy..." I groaned

Soon, everyone was able to settle down and get some rest, me being one of them. It only felt like seconds before I opened my eyes to bright sunshine. I groaned tiredly, hearing one or two also groan while the rest simply stretched. "Where we off to now?" Shadow grumbled and Night simply replied "Into the jungle, doofus."  
"You're a doofus!"  
"Mhmm...let's go with that."

* * *

We were decently far in the rainforest when nightfall came. Shadow was groaning like a child from the walking pace, saying dumb things like "When will we stop?"  
"Why are we even in the rainforest!?"  
and even "I HATE LIFE!"  
Well, doofus, if you hate life so much, then go find those two that me and Sino found instead of whining.

I decided we should rest, since all Shadow would do was groan (it was barely even 10:00PM). "Who wants to take watch first?" Raven inquired and I shrugged, since I usually did it. I was surprised when Raven answered himself "I'll take watch for now. In about three hours I'll wake up... Sino... are you ok with that?" Everyone looked over at the short brunet. He simply gave a smirk and said "Sure! I can do that in my sleep!" Raven face-palmed at the joke.

Still awake...Urg, the night was too quiet for me. The only sound was the frogs and animals chittering, croaking, and steps along with the soft (or loud, in Shadow's case) of the others. Raven was still in his shift, so he was awake and a few feet away from me. He looked at me questionably and I just shrugged. "I recon you're used to the dark more?" he asked  
"More or less..." I mumbled  
"That's good and all... but you should sleep soon."  
"It's hard to."  
"Should I get Allie? Maybe she'd know how to help?"  
"There's no need to interrupt her sleep." I cast a glance towards her sleeping spot.  
"Hm... I'd think you care for her."  
"Well she is a valuable ally."  
"Mhmm.." Raven sounded somewhat sarcastic 

The night continued on before Raven went to wake Sino, since it was about 1:00AM. I was able to fall asleep sometime before eight, so I got... mabe two hours? I wasn't sure, but we packed out things and got ready to leave.

As we walked through the undergrowth, Sino came up with Raven to walk beside me.  
"Why do you use a fake name?" Raven asked... well ain't he just blunt today?  
"Hmm?" I hummed  
"We know you use a fake name!" Sino smirked at me.  
"Your point?" I asked  
"Well, we want to know your REAL name." Raven insisted  
"It's Zia, though not sure why it matters."  
"Well it does, so we can at least SAY we know you!" Sino chirped  
"Should I tell Joshua and Shadow?" Raven asked  
"Joshua already knows, but I'd rather Shadow stay out of this." I mumbled; I didn't like him one bit.  
"If you're sure..." Raven muttered before heading towards said ginger.

We finally arrived at the plains by sundown, so we quickly set up camp as the border-like area, still covered in the undergrowth. I could feel eyes staring at us, but I knew they wouldn't attack. The feeling wasn't 'deadly' per-say, more like curious. I stayed up that night, watched where the unknown person was staring. I could barely see red... maroon maybe(?) hair. I hummed quietly; looks like mrs.I'll-kill-you plans to join.


	15. Chapter 9

**Note: Short chap, I'm tired and it's hard to work when I'm in a different place ;w;**

From what I could see, Zia knew she was there to. Every few seconds, I could see slight, almost unnoticeable, movements in the undergrowth. I wasn't sure

if I should leave her be or confront her. Suddenly, Zia called to the bushes "We know you're there, Amber. Might as well come on out." I looked at him in surprise before looking at the others. Only Raven seemed calm about this, the others look surprised and Shadow looked pissed. He drew his sword and yelled "Show yourself so I can kill you!" Zia glared at the ginger before saying to 'Amber' "Don't worry about him, I'll just kill him."  
"You think YOU can kill ME!?" Shadow roared  
"Of course I do, you're weak." Zia said  
"I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"  
"but I'm not standing..." Zia had a smirk on his face  
Shadow growled before glaring into the undergrowth.

Several seconds passed before Amber finally came out of the undergrowth, her hands above her head. "You caught me. Do as you please." Was all she said, which made Shadow grin "See? She'll allow me to kill her!" Zia sighed in annoyance before lifting himself from the ground and actually motioned Amber to follow. I then asked "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zia snorted in response before walking off, Amber hesitantly following.

I watched them leave before asking Raven "So, who do you think'll die?" He shrugged in response before saying "Probably neither, He prefers making friends instead of murder."  
"It's not murder if it's self defense!" Shadow growled  
"You wanted to murder her, that is not self defense." Raven retorted  
"I'll slit your throat!"  
"See? That's called MURDER, you airhead."  
Shadow growled again before walking away to sit somewhere.

"I wonder what he's planning..." Allie muttered and Joshua shrugged in confusement. I snorted and stated "Well, as far as I can see, he's planning a war."

* * *

I was surprised she followed me, since she barely even knows me. We walked for about a minute before I finally stopped and asked "Why exactly are you following us?" She looked at me.

"well... I don't have a reason." Was her reply and I snorted. "So... not a SINGLE reason?"  
"Not really."  
"Mhmm... I can tell you're lying, but whatever."  
"Why did you lead me over here? Are you going to fight me?"  
"Of course not. More like I was sick of Shadow's shit."  
"Ha, I can see why. So why lead me here?"  
"Wanted to ask you something." I looked over at her and she slowly nodded.

I searcher her face for any sign of hostility or planning; she didn't have any emotion on her face. "What exactly can you do? Fighting wise."  
She snorted and said "I know how to shoot a bow at point blank range." Really? Point blank would be useful but sounds almost impossible to shoot THAT fast. Slowly, I nodded and asked "Would you like to join our group?"  
"Ha, of course not. It's not like I've been following you for a few days." Sarcasm laced her words, and I just snorted in response before me and her started to head back.


	16. Chapter 10

**Kill me now, I hate life :D**

"WHERE ARE WE EVEN GOING?!" Shadow yelled  
"JUST SHUT UP!" I groaned loudly, he had been yelling like a child since Amber joined  
"MAKE ME SHORTY!" He retorted  
"CAN I PLEASE KILL HIM!?" I yelled and Raven stated "Go ahead, I'll pretend I saw nothing." it was obvious he was also annoyed  
Zia sighed in annoyance and muttered "I'm tempted to kill you both..." but then Shadow went on to saying he was 'the strongest one here'. That was 100% a lie, pretty sure even I could defeat him, and I'm not even as tall as his dang shoulder!

We were walking through the plains, so living thing in sight. In the far distance, I could barely see the dark, towering figure of the center, though it was hard to see. "Hmm... Yo Shadow!" I called over to the ginger, who looked at me with annoyance as I said "The center 's over there, if you wanna die go there!"  
"Like hell I'd go there alone!" Shadow retorted and I laughed at his annoyance  
"Aww, poor Shadow don't wanna be loooonley~!" I continued  
"I'll wring your damn neck!"  
"I'd like to see you try!" I taunted and he actually tried.

He raced at me, and I simply dodged to the side as he fell to the ground. I laughed uncontrollably as the ginger continued trying to get near me (failing each time). At one point, Shadow nearly bowled down Raven. "OI! If you two are going to fool around, keep me out of it!" He yelped but Shadow didn't bother acknowledging him. At this point, calling someone like me suicidal was 100% accurate, I was basically dying at how slow Shadow was!

"STOP DAMN MOVING!" He yelled in anger and I just laughed as I dodged him again, he even got out his sword.  
"Why would I want to?" I questioned, not bothering to smother the smirk on my face. Out of the corner of my vision I noticed that Raven was stalking over with an annoyed expression. Everyone else simply watched, though it felt like they were waiting... Shadow was suddenly in front of me.

Jumping back, I barely dodged the swung blade and Shadow growled in anger. "Hehe, you missed!" I chirped and Shadow tried to attack again. Suddenly, Raven grabbed Shadow by the forearm and snapped "Alright, enough! We need to-" he was cut off as Shadow nearly decapitated him. I almost laughed at the expression on the guy's face... but he DID nearly get killed. Shadow quickly shoved him away before he could interfere and swiped at me. "Are you done yet? This is boring now..." I faked a yawn and noticed Shadow had a EXTREMELY pissed off expression (if looks could kill, I'd have been obliterated).

I was surprised when an arrow NEARLY hit me in the head, along with a second nearly hitting Shadow. "Alright, that's enough." Zia stated, loud enough to hear, and beside him, Amber held the bow with another arrow nocked and drawn. Putting my hands in the air in surrender, I stated back "Ok, oh godly king." Zia rolled his eyes and muttered something before saying "Let's just continue before you two kill each other... or Raven by accident."  
"OI!" Yelped Raven, who glared at Zia in annoyance. "Al'igh, where to now?" I asked and Allie chirped "Wherever the wind takes us!" and then the wind blew to the center... "Nevermind!" the green haired female said before we continued walking.

I could feel Shadow glaring me down, but eh, I could honestly care if I hurt his feeling.


	17. Chapter 10 part 2

**Sorry, got pissed at the website... Friggin had an error and I WAS ALMOST DONEEEE!**

Yelling...silence...more yelling... even more yelling... It was getting on my DAMN NERVES! I have no clue why Shadow got all pissed and nit picky, but it was driving everyone crazy. After his fight with Sino, he started verbally abusing EVERYONE. And no, that's not an over statement.

"You don't even do anything! Why are you here!?" He had yelled at Joshua, but the boy ignored him.  
"And YOU are just as worthless!" He then yelled at Allie... it continued, he'd yell some kind of abuse at everyone, sometimes what he said wasn't even true... For FUCKS SAKE, he even yelled at Amber, saying "You suck at firing a bow!"... and then he got an arrow to the arm... and Allie had to deal with that while lecturing Amber about how she shouldn't have shot him.

I was tempted to ditch him SOMEWHERE far away, but I knew he would simply find us again. I even said to him (after he than started criticizing the way I walked? Trust me, not even I understand) "Why don't you just go do whatever you want? Like, oh I don't know, go to the center ALONE?"...and then he said I was dumb for saying that... and then proceeded to say how we should head to the center.

... ... ... ...

"Oh my god, you all are SO SLOW!" He yelled  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I retorted, and I noticed a surprised look from Amber. "Good job, you broke him." She stated as I groaned, annoyed with Shadow's annoying behavior.

When it grew dark, we were about 3/4 through the plains, I could barely see the tundra area. I was debating if we should head to the tundra or go from the center once we reached it... Anyway, we set up for the night and decided who would take first watch. Shadow was chosen as first, since he normally doesn't do it... he fell asleep almost an hour later (and his shift was three hours...). I was still awake, so I took the shift before waking Amber. She was going to take her shift, but apparently Sino is either a light sleeper, or was awake the whole time... He wanted to join for the hell of it (I didn't question it).

At dawn, everyone was awake and ready to move out... so we did. It didn't take long before Shadow was yelling again about anything he could think of. Nobody even bothered at this point to get him to shut up, except the occasional "NOBODY CARES!" from somebody every few minutes. When we did reach the border, Raven questioned "Would it be a good idea to... go through there?" I could already feel the chill of the new terrain, even though I was more than three yards distance from it! I shook my head and stated "From here, we can simply head close to the center to-"  
"FInALLY! We're heading to the center!" Shadow yelled and Sino retorted "We're going around, dumbass!"  
"You're the dumbass, shorty!"  
"You really want to die!" before the two could go into a fight like last time, I grabbed Sino by the arm and dragged him backwards, Raven doing the same to Shadow. "We don't need another fight. Look, we're just going to go around the tundra and then go back into the terrain after it." I stated and the two scowled at each other, but nobody argued as we walked by the border, towards the center.


	18. Chapter 11

It was getting old, if you asked me. Shadow would holler most of the time, even when we took breaks between every two or three hours. It was almost midnight when we were in the center's general diameter. As expected, Shadow was yelling how it was about time we went there, and I tried not to stab him through the throat. Though I did start wondering about what was happening in the districts...

Yaaa... thinking about home wasn't very helpful that night, as I couldn't sleep because I was too busy thinking. Zia allowed me to take first shift, since I asked and all... I knew he was awake and it was around one now.

"Hey dude, what was it like in District Two?"  
"Hmm..." Was Zia's response, though he added a few seconds later "Probably worst than District Five."  
"Really?" I stated sarcastically "I'm being serious, what was it like?"  
"Well... Dunno about Allie, buuut I coulda had a better life."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hmm... Nobody liked or cared about me except my mom sooo..."  
"Woah woah, you serious?" I asked, I've never expected someone to be hated in a district...  
"Mhmm. Even my dad hated me... I don't care, though."  
"How can you NOT care!?"  
"Anyway, what is District Five like?"  
"Don't change the subject to me!" I growled

I tried to figure out more about Zia's life, though it didn't work. Though when I mentioned if he had siblings, he had a nervous look. He just avoided the questioned till I finally sighed "Fine, fine, I'll quite prying. District Five wasn't that bad, nobody really hated each other..."  
"What about your family?"  
"Uh, I had my mom and three brothers..."  
"Three?!" He yelped and I nodded  
"Yaaa... I only like one since the other two are assholes."  
"Hmm... What about your dad?"  
"Hehe~ I've only seen him every month or so!" yaaa... that was the worst way to put it.  
"He abandoned you or something?"  
"Nah, he's busy with work along with doing choirs for people. He'd arrive to give mum the money and than leave."  
"What's he like?"  
"He's nice, though I wonder how he's been... didn't see him when I left, so..."  
"Hmm. Thinking of that, I don't even know if my mom was there during the reaping..."

We both kinda went silent. I wouldn't call it awkward, but we both were deep in thought about... actually, I dunno what that guy's thinking. "Uhm... do you have a sibling?" I tried asking again  
"Hmm... Since you shared, yes I had a older and a younger."  
"Oh, so you're a middle child!"  
"I guess..."  
"What they like?"  
"Well, the older is a bitch, probably throwing a party since I'm here... the younger, I don't know."  
"Why not?"  
"Hm... he was taken away right after he turned five."  
"Where was he taken!?"  
Zia shrugged before answering "Most likely District Twelve, I've only seen people taken when they do something magical."  
"So he knows magic!?" I yelped  
"Apparently, I saw it about a year before... Pretty sure the older brother ratted him out to the elder of the village..."

Once again, we're both in silence before Zia stated "Well, you might as well wake Allie up for her shift, it's about that time." I just nodded and woke up Allie, who went ahead and sat near Zia, probably to lecture him about staying up late (She's been nagging him since we got here)

...

...

...

Someone was here. It might be a hunch or just my imagination, but I could feel someone's eyes on us. Usually, people would give a warning to everyone else, but I was pretty sure that was a bad idea... besides, most were already awake and were pretending to remain asleep.

Raven  
Zia  
Allie  
Amber, who was on guard duty, had to pretend not to notice the person and keep her back turned  
Me... we were awake and aware, I could tell they also could sense the person.

Nobody moved, and I hated it. Why won't they move!? I watched as Amber pretended to now fall asleep, and not a minute later did I hear soft foot stops. I could hear them close by, what were they doing?

"Where is their loot?" One questioned  
"Over there." Said the other... Oh shoot.

If they planned to take our supplies, then both Raven and Joshua were screwed. Joshua was leaning on a tree (actually asleep) close to one backpack, while Raven had moved himself closer to the other before the people arrived. I heard one pair of footsteps stop a few inches from me, and heard a growl rumbled from the person. It might have been a sixth sense, since I couldn't see, but I rolled to the side and leapt up. I was correct, if I didn't move, I'd have a sword through my skull. The person, who I recognized as Finn. "Aw shit, when I thought I finally got away from you!" I groaned before getting my knife, though I noticed whoever was awake quickly got to their feet.

Greaaat, now we gotta deal with this dumbasses. I just wanna sleep, but no. Let's see how this goes.

 **Just realized I never put Amber's info ;w;... 'ere it is...**

 **Name: Amber Akaihono (Damn I make weird last names XD)**  
 **Height: 5.1 ft  
Age: 16  
Hair: Ruby; rust hightlights  
Eyes: Berry Blue  
Body: Skinny**


	19. Chapter 11 part 2

**Is it funny I keep forgetting where they are? Screw it, ima just say there are trees along each border cuz I am too lazy to fix last chap :**

How did those two find us!? Was it by chance or did they follow? If they followed, how did I not know? URRG stop thinking about that and get your damn sword, you idiot! I was surprised when I nearly dropped it, as Dustin suddenly charged me. With a hiss, I barely dodged and swiped at his leg, though he dodged.

Whoever was still asleep were awake now, since Shadow had woken up and screamed like a damn banshee. I was tempted to yell at him to stop screaming and HELP dealing with these guys, but I already knew two things wrong with that;  
1\. He'd probably get pissed at me and do nothing  
2\. The chances of him helping defeat two guys is close to 0.

I watched as Sino dodged one of Finn's slashes and watched as Raven whacked him with a stick. Joshua and Allie had grabbed the backpacks and quickly got away (while still in sight) and Amber shot an Arrow at Dustin. Dustin hissed in pain and slashed his sword around, trying to hit anyone. I blocked his attack and tried to jab at him; he dodged. For a large guy, he's damn agile. He tried to hit me again, and missed again.

These idiots are getting on my nerves, they weren't even trying! I could tell they weren't, and what pissed me off more was that Shadow was doing nothing, just standing there watching. It continued, dodging and countering, but... nobody was getting a single injury except bruises and the occasional arrow. Suddenly, Finn let out a loud whistle. I noticed Sino and Raven back off in surprise before I realized what Finn did.

"GET DOWN!" Was all I could yell before people exploded from the shadows.  
3?  
4?  
5? No, 3? HOW MANY WERE THERE!? They were fast as hell and it was dark, I couldn't keep track with each one. I heard Sino scream curses as one pinned him down, followed by said pinner screaming as Raven abused him with a stick yelling "GET OFF HIM! OFF!" I heard screaming from Allie and Joshua, though I couldn't see them because one of the attackers slammed into me, bowling us both over. I growled and thrusted my sword, the blade cutting into the guy's shoulder. I threw him off before getting back up to look around.

One of the attackers were running off, blood gushing from his forehead, with Raven yelling "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" while Sino stabbed a guy through the throat, which made a cannon go off. Allie and Joshua were fine, Amber was fending another guy off who had a few arrows in him. Then there was Finn and Dustin, both had their own injuries and were yelling "Retreat! Retreat!" before the others ran.

By the time they left, Amber had shot a few with her remaining arrows, though no cannons went off. I looked at the corpse Sino had killed with disgust. "We might as well leave, who knows what happens to the dead." Sino stated, though he had an annoyed face and muttered "Damn, I got blood on these... They were nice clothes to..." We quickly grabbed our gear and left, not wanting to linger much longer.

We took a break when we finally were at the center, and everything hurt. Allie went around checking any injuries, and turns out everyone had been injured... that isn't good. I hissed in pain when Allie applied the alcohol on the wound that I didn't even realize I had; it was on my forearm and one on my side. "We better hope nobody comes by... We'd be screwed." We went ahead and signed watch, though I was annoyed when Allie stated "Ok, some of us can't do watch because some of us has bad injuries. The ones I'm talking about is Zia, Sino, and Amber." Sino groaned loudly at that, even Amber hated that she couldn't do watch.

The next morning, we actually went to the structure at the center... Nobody was there, not that we saw, anyway. We just sat around, Allie every once in a while checking on the bandaged wounds. I tried to recount how many were still against us... It wasn't long till I just stopped worrying about it, cause all that'll do is make a paranoia of death worse when thinking of how many people that could kill you while you sleep...


	20. Chapter 12

Damn, this was annoying... At least nobody had horrible injuries. I looked over at Raven, who was next to me, and snickered "I can't believe you whacked people with a stick! When did you even find that!?"  
"When we were in the forest, and I kept it. It was fun hitting people with a stick!"  
"Don't you have magic or something, though?"  
"Hmm... I'd rather not use that..." Raven muttered  
"Why not?"  
"I just rather not."  
"Kay."

Later, everyone got a snack from one of the bags. I simply munched on an apple, since thats about all in that bag I'll eat and be happy with it. A sudden thought crossed my mind, so I asked Zia "Ey... Isn't that group we fought the last survivors?" Everyone went silent and looked at Zia. "I... I'm not sure." Zia exhaled, I could tell he was uncomfortable with the others all staring at him.

A sigh escaped me as I chucked the apple core somewhere. Nobody really did anything but lounge around. At one point, about a hour or two past afternoon, some of the people started training. I saw Shadow and Zia brawling with hand-to-hand combat. Amber was shooting at empty crates she scattered around the center (with Raven yelling colors? I don't know myself on why he's yelling colors) and Joshua and Allie are just chilling... and I'm slowly losing my mind to boredom.

"HEY DUDE! Why don't you spare with us!?" Shadow suddenly yelled and I looked at him and stated "Why would I do that?"  
"So I can prove to dipshit over here that I'm stronger than both of you combined!"  
"...You didn't even beat me on a 1v1..."  
"SHUT IT!" I almost snickered as Shadow tried to punch Zia, and failing HORRIBLY at it.

Sighing, I replied "Sure, I guess." and walked over. At least this beats boredom! Shadow went on about 'rules' and I kinda listened? More like pissed him off. "Ok, so you can't attack below the belt, but you can hit legs."  
"Than what's the point in that rule?"  
"Cuz I don't wanna be punched in the nuts by a midget!"  
"Not like you're gonna get anything that needs that after we all die."  
"Well screw you shorty!"  
"Ok, we get it, i'm short, move on with that 'insult'!" I groaned, hearing the same insult gets boring as hell.

Shadow hummed before saying "Why don't we do a 2v2?"  
"There's only three of us..." Zia muttered  
"RAVEN! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE INSTEAD OF YELLING COLORS!" Shadow yelled, and Raven retorted "I'm trying to tell Amber her shots!" I snickered, that's possibly the worst way to explain it. "I DON'T CARE! We need one more person and Joshua's too much of a pussy to fight!" Joshua just scowled at him.

With a groan, Raven walked over and grumbled "She was gonna teach me to use a bow, dammit..."  
"Well too bad, you're learning how to punch stuff!" Shadow retorted before saying "Ok, so we're doing a 2v2. Who wants to be in whose group?"  
"Zia!" I snickered, as me and Raven said it at the same time (yup, neither of us likes Shadow).  
Scowling, Shadow said "Fine... one two three four five six. . ." he continued doing that, pointing between me and Raven, before he said fifteen... What is he even doing? He ended up pointing at Raven and chirped "You're my teammate!" Raven let out a suffering groan.

The spare was going to be simple, first team to get knocked over loses. And no, I don't mean knocked out.. you literally bowl over your opponent and you win? I dunno, Shadow's dumb. I heard Allie and Joshua snicker after the 'brawl' started, so I looked over to see why. "You quit yet?" Zia asked boredly, dragging Shadow across the ground by the back of the shirt. "MOTHERFUCKER! I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!" Shadow yelled, he sounded like he was legit choking and it was HILARIOUS! Even Raven laughed while Zia simply dragged the ginger in circles, repeating the question every once in a while while Shadow tried to hit him.

It wasn't till about ten minutes before Shadow FINALLY broke free and even tried grabbing Zia's leg, yelling "HOW ABOUT I FUCKIN DRAG YOU!?" and failed... horribly... Raven simply rubbed the bridge of his nose while I laughed my ass off. "Well, I'm going to learn how to shoot a bow." Raven sighed and walked over to Amber, who was laughing at Shadow's failed attempts at fighting Zia. I simply snickered before calling after him "YOU GET HER DUDE!"  
"SINO WHAT THE FUCK!?" Raven yelled back and I just laughed... Too bad most of us are going to die soon...


	21. Chapter 12 part 2

**...got pissed at website; it deleted about 500 words I did... ;-; fak u website, fak u... I know I saved it, but the thingy was mostly deleted... and now life is stressful as hell for me**

...What is that?... Everyone else looked up towards the sky, I looked around for whatever was making that noise... It sounded like a bee; a large one at that. A large object appeared through a cloud in the sky, heading our way. "What... is that?" Raven asked, setting the bow in his hands down. "No clue. But I have a bad feeling about it." Sino stated and the buzzing got closer as the machine drew closer. A large square was attached to the vehicle. What's happening?

I felt eyes on us, just as someone yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" I looked over and saw Finn, along with every remaining tribute. At the border of the center, I saw a barrier... Shit. My guess is that we're about to fight to the death... The machine got closer before dropping the metal square. Everyone scattered, I was already far enough as it slammed into the ground, making everything shake. I pulled out my sword and stared at it; what's in there? I heard scratching and growling...

Nobody said anything and stared at the large box. "Hello, tributes!" A voice suddenly boomed from nowhere, and I noticed a few jumped at the voice. "I bet you all are confused on this. Well, so put it simply, the game has gotten boring!" it continued and I looked around for the voice. "What the hell is going on!?" Shadow yelled in anger and the voice replied "I'm getting to that. Anyway, the game has gone on long enough, so here's a proposition, you could say."

"All you have to do is kill the beast in the box. Whoever is alive when it's dead will live. If you die, too bad for you!" the voice continued and I shivered; what was in there? "Let it go, boys!" the voice finished and the front of the box fell to the ground. First thing I saw was glowing, red eyes. "W-what?" I heard Joshua question as a random tribute (he had lightish brown hair and magenta eyes) yell "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

I only heard that guy talk once... I already hated him. The beast suddenly lunged from the box, nearly stepping on the guy who yelled, though he dodged with a yelp. "HOLY SHIT!" Another yelled, I couldn't remember his name. Dustin and Finn were slashing at it, though the wolf like creature didn't seem to notice.

The beast was wolf like, large with mangy fur and a wolf shaped body; the ribs could also be seen. It snarled loudly and I grimace at the sight of its large canines. Drawing my own sword, I quickly ran over to slash it. I heard Amber yell "HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" before I saw an arrow sail through the sky. It nailed the wolf in the eye, making it roar. "YES!" I heard Raven yelp while Amber cheered, saying "Holy shit, that was a nice shot!" Though the wolf clearly wasn't amused. It swung its head towards them, and didn't care when I slashed into its leg.

"Raven! MOVE DAMMIT!" Shadow yelled and I looked over. The wolf was still heading over towards the two, Amber aiming another arrow and Raven saying something I couldn't hear. I could of sword I heard Sino yell something, but whatever it was, I wasn't able to catch before I saw him more or less monkey climbing the wolf's FUCKING LEG! "ARE YOU SUICIDAL!?" I heard Finn screech, Sino yelling once he was on top of the wolf "WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

I swear, this kid is going to be the death of me! The beast didn't seem to notice the person on it, though it did notice that Amber shot an arrow straight into its shoulder before she dragged Raven away as fast as possible. It tried to snap at them, but failed before finally noticed that Sino slashed at the back of its neck. "...Uhm... Huh?" He questioned and I didn't know why; was something wrong? I saw him try again as I jabbed at its leg, and I noticed Sino yelp "AW SHIT! BAIL BAIL BAIL!" and jumped off, wobbling when he did.

Nobody seemed to move, or everything slowed down for me. I wasn't sure what was happening til the wolfs head swung down, its jaws clamped shut on the kid's arm. I could hear the screech of pain as he was hoisted up, and I could see and smell the blood that coated his arm in seconds, even already staining the grass where he once stood. "SINO!" I heard Allie scream as said kid was more or less thrown across the 'arena', about half a mile away from where he was. I cringed at the loud crack that came from the impact; if he wasn't dead, than he has A LOT of endurance.

Allie, Raven, and even Amber were already racing towards him, fuck sake I didn't notice I was running over.  
 **(This is cut short, cuz I just wanna upload it since I haven't for so long... I might put this on hold since its a YOLO story... idk)**


	22. Chapter 13

... I can't feel anything...  
...Am I dead?... No, I don't think so... I can feel liquid...  
Hm, I'm bleeding... Uhm, where am I? Wait... Damn, my head is fuzzy; is this what death is like...?  
I hear yelling, but I can barely hear it from the ringing in my ears.  
FUCK! I'm going to guess I can feel things again, because everything hurts like a BITCH!

Warbled speech was soon next to me, I couldn't tell who is was with how blurry my vision was. I felt pressure applied to my chest and winced. Let me see here, I have a bleeding arm that is probably dislocated, it didn't crack with I was gripped... My ribs were probably broke, I landed on my stomach when I hit the ground... Damn.

"Can you hear me?" I heard someone say, so the ringing was gone  
"HEY! SINO! Can you hear us!?" I heard another voice  
"U-uuuhm, he's bleeding pretty badly!" heh, I'd recon so. I think I taste copper...?  
"To hell with these games! You watch him, I'll see if I can deal with that bastard of a mutt!" Hm? How do you suppose you can do that?

One left, one started pushing at my ribs (which hurt like a bitch) and the other two (?) sat there muttering to themselves. "Can you... stop poking me?" I grumbled, though I could barely recognize my own voice... It hurts to speak or breath. "I have to. I need to know what's broken." Ok then... I don't see a reason to reply... I'm sleepy. "Hey! Don't fall asleep, idiot!" I heard someone hiss and I rapidly blinked, trying to clear my vision problem and stay awake.

I knew it was Allie at this point... It hurt when she cleaned my arm and did whatever she could. "OH NO! GUUUYS!" I heard... I think it was Raven, shriek. "What's wrong!?" I knew it was Amber; she's the only other girl that I know. "U-uuuhm!" Clearly, something's happening. I wanted to see, so I sat up and winced. Nobody was looking ta me, instead, they stared towards where the battle was. Everyone was trying to injure it more, but that wasn't what everyone was panicking about.

In the mouth of the wolf was... someone, I can't see this far away... They were caught by the leg and was stabbing at its eyes. "Who..?" I asked and Allie looked at me. "Raven, Amber, go help him out, I'll watch Sino." The other two nodded and raced off, I could already see a bolt of purple slam into the beast. "Who?" I asked again and Allie muttered "Don't worry about it." before she started wrapping bandages around my arm.

Sleepy... really sleepy. I heard Allie saying something, but I couldn't hear her. I could see her panicked face, though...

Hm... Guess I'm dead or just unconscious... I lost feeling again...


	23. Chapter 13 part 2

Dammit. Sino was hurt and now Shadow was getting shaken like a doll! Damn the games, damn the districts, damn the whole world to hell! Everyone that could fight was trying to free Shadow; it didn't take that long, but the beast was still good enough to fight. I'm surprised it IS still alive, with so many gashes and cuts and stabs along its body.

How the hell do we beat it!? I scowled at it as Shadow finally stabbed it in the muzzle, making it drop him. It wasn't for a few more minutes of everyone still able to fight attacking it before the loud buzzing came back... Are they going to drop another dog!? "AAAH! We're screwed!" I heard Raven shriek followed by Amber yelling "I SWEAR TO GOD IF THEY DROP ANOTHER ONE!" But it flew past us, making a gust fly by from how close to the ground it was; being only about ten yards up. I froze as I watched it... It was heading where Allie was.

What came next was worse. A canon sounded as an arrow suddenly stuck itself in the wolf's eye. It roared in fury, though didn't do anything as everyone watched the machine... You have to be shitting me! "ALLIE!" I screamed over at her, but she stared at Sino and was frozen... wait...

I ran over to them, but the machine was already there. A net dropped down and Allie screamed at it, picking up Sino and getting away from the net. "The hell happened!?" I yelped at her and she whimpered back, barely hearable from the annoying buzz of the machine "I-I don't know! He had a bow and I tried to stop him, but he did it anyway and went limp!" I looked back over to the center and saw people once again attacking the wolf instead of watching; they knew what has happening.

"...Is he dead?"  
"...I don't know, I haven't checked..." She murmured before trying to find a pulse or anything. She grew a confused look and said "He's alive... then who..?" We both looked at the center, where Shadow was now yelling. He was shacking Raven back and forth; he didn't shove Shadow away or anything. The machine left... it probably was a miss fire of the canon, right?

We went back over, Allie still had the limp brunet with her. "Hey! What's going on?!" Allie asked as Shadow hit Raven on the head; he didn't move. "I dunno! Raven's being weird!" Amber was yelling something, but I couldn't hear her over everyone else yelling at others to do something... Unless you're Joshua, who was simply running around screaming.

Allie handed me our friend (why though? He isn't heavy but shit I don't want to drop him!) and looked at Raven in the face. She snapped her fingers at him. No reaction. She stared in confusion and asked "How long has he been doing this?"  
"A few seconds before the damn machine came by. Though before now, it was creepy as hell!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"His eyes were glowing and shit!"

I gave him a look; was he high or something? Allie poked the blacket, and still no reaction. "Wasn't he from District Twelve?"  
"That's what I heard." I hummed  
"He is!?" Shadow yelped and we looked at him in annoyance. How dumb is he!? Allie suddenly placed two fingers on his neck and stared. Her eyes widened as she slowly asked "Shadow... I need you to explain everything."  
"Huh? Why!? What's wrong!?"  
"...Raven's dead. His pulse isn't there."  
"CHECK HIS HEART BEAT THEN!" But Allie shook her head in confusion.

With a groan, Shadow explained "So when I looked over here, he was just standing there and his eyes glowing a creepy purple color. when I walked over, he was mumbling things and a few seconds after the canon sounded, he returned to normal and just... stood there! Besides, if he was dead, he wouldn't be standing!"

Once again, Allie shook her head before slightly shoving Raven. What was more confusing was they he didn't fall down, he steadied himself. Shadow growled in annoyance and asked "Where do you check a pulse?"  
"Here." Allie stated and tapped her finger on the ginger's neck. He snorted and tried finding a pulse of Raven. He stared and muttered "Then... how the hell?" What the hell is actually happening?


End file.
